


The Secrets of Egyptian Nights

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AUish, Angst, Bonding over cats, Egypt, Fluffy doesn't like Marik but adores Bakura, M/M, Might have Fluff at the end, Mostly porn, No card games, Smut, Some Plot, had to add angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura is forced to go to another family vacation with his parents and baby brother Ryou. He doesn't even know where they're going, but he knows he is going to hate it... Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We Have Arrived It Seemed Boring (Bakura POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as a thank you gift for my beta reader, for surviving my ultimate brainstorming spams of feels and laughs and everything else. And putting up with all my other shit.  
> Also as another "I'm sorry that I didn't update oskaet(Of Secret kisses and Earthly Tales) fanfiction on time" fanfic v.v I am ashamed of myself, but the school fucks everything up. I'll try to post once every two weeks if school allows so, but I got my laptop now so everything wil be going faster then if I haven't got it.  
> Beta read by the same beta reader as always~ <3
> 
> Comments are always welcome~ I'd like to know what you think of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura is forced to go to another family vacation with his parents and baby brother Ryou. He doesn't even know where they're going, but he knows he is going to hate it... Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote as a thank you gift for my beta reader, for surviving my ultimate brainstorming spams of feels and laughs and everything else. And putting up with all my other shit.  
> Also as another "I'm sorry that I didn't update oskaet(Of Secret kisses and Earthly Tales) fanfiction on time" fanfic v.v I am ashamed of myself, but the school fucks everything up. I'll try to post once every two weeks if school allows so, but I got my laptop now so everything wil be going faster then if I haven't got it.  
> Beta read by the same beta reader as always~ <3
> 
> Comments are always welcome~ I'd like to know what you think of it.

                Another summer, another worthless boring trip to a random country his parents choose. Last year the idiots thought it would be fun to go to Finland. FUCKING FINLAND! In the middle of the summer, while everyone else is sunbathing and getting a tan, they went to Finland. And not any part, but the most northern part. Where he froze his ass off. Who knew what idiotic idea they'd get this time?

                Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a fan of the sun, hell, he hated it. He easily got sunburns, most of the time he was out his skin itched, it was way too bright... All in all, hell for him. Those were the reasons he was mostly out during the night and tried sleeping during days, except when he needed to go to school. But who would want to go to the North Pole in the middle of the summer??? He'd have preferred London and its rainy weather.

                And here they were again; heading to the airport in their car. His uncle, father, mother, baby brother (they were a year apart, but the kid acted and looked much younger) and him crammed inside a blue Fiat Stilo that belonged to the uncle. They agreed that he drives them to the airport and return the car so they don't need to pay for taxi. Neither Ryou, the brother, nor he knew what country their parents chose. They were told the same as always. "Pack what you think you'll need for the vacation. We'll buy anything you forgot over there" were the instructions. _'Well gee, could you have told us less?'_ He thought back then. Now he was simply staring out the window as the streets passed by. He just wanted to get on the plane and get wherever they were supposed to go. Just another 15 days in another country that he'll probably spend sleeping during the day and going out to find something, or _someone_ , to do.

                Once they got to the airport, they said goodbye to the uncle before heading inside. Ryou was bugging him about where he thinks they'll go this time. Maybe Taiwan, or even India. ' _Well, guess what, I don’t give a shit. Shut up._ ' Bakura thought not wanting to lash out on his little bro. It wasn't his idea to be here. He shouldn't give the kid a hard time... Well, not for now anyway. He will have enough time to bully him during these 15 days... Unless he finds a better toy.

                Bakura wasn’t even listening to the voice announcing the flights coming and leaving. Before he listened, wanting to see which one is theirs, but after so long, he gave up. He just waited for their parents to move towards the exit and then follow them. They waited for approximately half an hour, probably less, but it seemed so to an already bored teenager, before their parents decided to head to the exit. Ryou started following them happily while Bakura pretty much dragged his ass that way, glaring at most people they passed by.

                Getting on the plane was easy this time. Bakura learned the way how to hide his knives from the metal detectors. It was hard at first, but as long as he keeps them in something that blocks the electromagnetic field, it can pass. So this time, while he was passing the scanner and it didn’t beep, he couldn’t help but smirk to himself. This trip will be much more interesting if he had his knife with him.

               When they got inside the plane, they took their seats in the first class, Ryou and Bakura sitting together on one side, their parents on the other. Bakura was sitting next to the window, looking out of it as he wondered where they were going… He might as well sleep for the most of the trip… It would be better cause who knows when they’ll be landing in whatever country they were heading to.

                He didn't even notice when he dozed off. The next thing he remembers is being woken up by Ryou ‘cause it was time to get off the plane. Who knew for how long he slept. Well, he might as well get off and see where they got to this time. He stood up from his seat and stretched out his limbs, a few cracks were heard here and there, but that was okay, he was used to it.

                Getting off the plane was as easy as getting on. They walked through the checks once again, the knife still properly hidden, before going to pick up their luggage. Their luggage consisted of 3 bags, 1 large and 2 middle sized. What more did they need? He took notice of weird lettering all around. _'Is this... Arabic?'_ he wondered raising an eyebrow. Arabic wasn't used in many countries and only one came to mind when talking of vacation. Egypt. Bakura shivered a bit. Were they really in Egypt? The place where daily temperature is around 40°C. _Forty_! That's like... _Hell_.

                He wanted to just run away and go home. Nonetheless, he just sighed and went along with it. Their parents found a taxi and asked the driver to take them to their hotel. Once again, the 4 of them crammed inside a car, luggage in the trunk as they drove to their four-star hotel. The drive was fairly short, giving Bakura only a little time to explore the town with his eyes. Well, other than the immense heat, everything else seemed fine. His brother Ryou didn't share his thoughts. Ryou seemed so happy to be here, just waiting to go out and meet new people and who knows what not. How could he be so happy all day long, Bakura didn't know.

                The family arrived in front of their hotel and the father paid for the cab before they got out and took the luggage. The cab left soon after as they went to check in. Bakura left his bag to their parents, saying something about going to check the place out. He went out to the yard first, hissing at the heat that hit him the second he got out of the climatized hotel hall. And like that wasn't enough trouble, a white kitten walked up to him and started snuggling with his leg.

                As much as he hated all the living beings on planet Earth, he had always had a soft spot for kitties, though he tried hiding it. But there was no one around now. He could play with it... A bit. He sat down into the lotus position and let the cat climb inside. He pets it at first before starting to play with it, tossing it over and around. The cat seemed to enjoy it as well. He didn’t even mind it’s small claws and nips. It was too damn cute. And then, the voice came.

                “AH! Fluffy! You’re okay!” a voice came from somewhere on the left. He turned his head and there he was. A tan, skinny boy, around his age it seemed, with a top that revealed the male’s midriff and a pair of tight, _tight,_ skinny jeans that hugged the guy’s perfect legs and perfect hips and _oh god_ Bakura wanted to get fucked _right now._ Let’s not even mention the setting sun right behind the man that coated everything in a lovely shade of red that alongside the tan boy’s skin caused miracles in Bakura’s pants. He doesn’t remember ever being even half this hard. He didn’t even notice it when the male came up close, not giving two shits about a thing called ‘personal space’. That way, Bakura could see those eyes up close. A lovely shade of lavender eyes. He couldn’t help but imagine what those eyes would look filled with lust… A shiver ran down his spine just from that.

                From a corner of his eye he noticed the man bending down and reaching inside of his lap, mind working it out as a soon to receive blowjob, and then, to Bakura’s dismay, just picked up the kitten. Well, what was Bakura even hoping? That a sexy tanned male would just appear out of nowhere, looking so damn hot and _fuckable_ , and randomly start making out with him and fuck him? Well, could anyone blame him? He hadn’t had sex for half a month or so. _Half a month._ It was questionable how he even survived this long.

                “Thank you so much for finding him!” Marik said as he raised the cat up to his face and snuggled it. Bakura noticed too late the evil sparkle in the cat’s eye before it cut the boy’s, _beautiful,_ face. He only blinked, obviously used to it as Bakura watched the blood starting to gather at the cut and start to slowly slide down. Acting on an instinct, Bakura pulled the boy closer as he reached and licked the blood off the other’s face with a _sensual_ lick. But like _that_ is all the boy would be getting from Bakura.

                While the boy was still in a daze or shock, Bakura captured his lips in a soft, tender kiss. His tongue made its way into the boy’s mouth, exploring it, wanting to make the kiss longer. But, again to Bakura’s dismay, the male broke the kiss. He had obviously let go of the cat as his hands now resided on Bakura’s chest. “Hmm? You seemed to enjoy it” Bakura said, not even thinking. He pushed the boy down onto the ground, getting on top of him with ease. “Can you try saying it to my face that the kiss didn’t feel good?” he asked, his hand cupping the male’s chin, his thumb parting the lips softly. “I bet you want another one. One that would make you moan out and turn all hot” he teased with a smirk on his face. The boy under him was turning red in face from all those words. He was leaning down, their lips barely an inch apart when he heard his baby brother’s voice.

                “Bakuraaaaa! Where have you gone off to?” he heard the voice slowly approaching as he pulled back from the tan boy and got up. He dusted off his clothes as he turned to go meet Ryou half way before remembering something. “The name’s Bakura. I’ll see you around” he said and sent a wink to the man on the ground. Then he took his leave, meeting Ryou before he could go out of the hotel. He had to deal with a pouting Ryou saying something about staying too long out again and shit like that. He turned to look over at where the boy should have been laying and saw him dusting himself off. He was bent forward and Bakura couldn’t help but lick his lips. That was one nice piece of ass. Too bad they’d only have these 15 days to enjoy each other… Not that Bakura is a relationship kind. Sex is enough to please him.

                When he was snapped back to reality by Ryou, he simply smirked at him before letting himself be dragged to where their room was. This trip might not be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

* * *

 

                He hadn’t seen that person for like a day or so. He didn’t know his name so he couldn’t ask the staff about him. He was sure he would have found him once more at least before having to go back. He had like 13 more days left. This was more than enough.

                Once the night has fallen, he decided to go out and find something to do, seeing as he spent the day locked inside, not daring to take a single step into the light… He was seriously like a vampire sometimes. He didn’t have to walk long till he got lucky. He saw the cat from before walking around, head up, back straight… It was one proud kitten. He walked over to it and pet it gently and it started rubbing against his hand soon enough.

                “Hey again little guy… How about you take me to that owner of yours? I think he has something that belongs to me~” he purred out as the cat simply looked up at him before starting to walk in a certain direction. He stood calm for a second, but after it mewed, he smirked and followed after it. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the hotel beach, a certain tanned man laying in one of the sun beds. Only this time, he was shirtless and only in a pair of swim trunks. He was obviously working on a tan for himself… But it was night… _‘Did the idiot fall asleep while tanning?’_ Bakura wondered as he approached the male. He looked so exposed like that.

                The cat climbed on top of the male’s naked tummy and curled up there. Bakura just ignored her as he leaned down and kissed the male on the lips softly at first and after receiving no reaction, he let the kisses become deeper, hotter. He could feel the male move underneath him and slowly wake up. After he realized that Bakura was above him, he pulled himself back and covered his mouth. The cat, who was disturbed, hissed at him before jumping down to find a calmer place to sleep.

                “What are you doing here, Bakura?” the male asked before looking around, realizing he was still at the beach and that it was night already. “Xara” he cursed in what Bakura suspected to be Egyptian or whatever language they spoke here. “I should get back to the hotel” he tried getting up but only got pushed back down by the pale man.

                “You aren’t going anywhere, love~ At least not until I hear what your name is.” he said with a smirk and before the man could add anything he continued. “I like to know what name I should scream out while being brought to ecstasy” he said and watched the male’s face brighten up again. He was starting to suspect that the boy was a virgin or really, _really_ , innocent.

                “Tozz fiik! My name is Marik Ishtar. Great to meet you… Now please get off of me. I am straight!” the tan boy said and Bakura couldn’t help but laugh. This boy, straight? Best joke he heard in his entire life.

                “Darling, if you were straight, you wouldn’t be getting all this horny from just kissing a man” he said smirking at the other who seemed to pout, well, he surely had cute points…Hopefully he was great in bed… Bakura could teach him how to if he finds him interesting… Plus it would be troublesome to search for other toys… This one should be enough to keep him entertained in Egypt.

                “Ya gazma yibn ig-gazma! I am Straight and I did not get horny! There is nothing a guy like you could do to get me horny!” he said crossing his arms over his chest. ‘M _y, doesn’t that sound like a challenge... Should probably make a deal to get something out of him if I succeed… Yes, that sounds great’_ Bakura thought to himself while licking his lips. He noticed that Marik was looking at him weirdly.

                “Well, Marik, first off, stop speaking in that language. I don’t know Arabic. Second, if I’m able to make you horny with one kiss, you’ll have sex with me now and accompany me till the end of my trip, deal?” he asked leaning over Marik with a smirk. He was close to capturing his prey. He was like a wild cat, once he set his eyes on a prey, he doesn’t let it escape no matter what. “But, no matter what we do, no matter what happens, you are not to fall in love with me. Capish?” he said and Marik rolled his eyes a bit.

                “I am not gay! I like boobies! But fine. You get one kiss to make me horny. But if you don’t succeed, you are to leave me alone, okay?” the tanned boy said and received a slight nod from the white haired male before getting his mouth captured by Bakura’s in a deep kiss.

                Bakura wasn’t wasting any time with this. He has already wasted a lot since last time. He let his tongue slide inside the male’s mouth and circle around, exploring the wet cavern of the other, before the other’s tongue joined him, it ending up in a tongue fight for dominance. Bakura let the other’s tongue enter his own mouth, only to suck on it causing Marik to let out a soft moan that he will probably deny later. But that didn’t last for long as Bakura pushed back into the other’s mouth and made sure to rub his tongue against the sensitive spots on the roof of the other’s mouth. He could feel the tan male’s hands grasping at the cloth on his shoulders. ‘ _Heh~ Guess he’s done~ Might as well take my prize’_ he thought as he let the kiss last a bit more before breaking it and smirking at the man underneath him.

                “So, Marik, I guess I proved my point” Bakura said with a smirk as Marik just looked aside blushing deep red. He mumbled something, probably in Arabic again. “No, no. There is no baking down now Marik. We will go all through with the deal.” he said and grabbed the other’s chin and turned him towards himself. “You are rather good looking, Marik. I’d love to feel _you_ inside of me” he purred out as he leaned down and licked the other’s neck tenderly. He could feel him starting to shiver right away. He was starting to kiss against his neck softly up to the pulse point before biting into it. It caused the other to gasp and tilt his head a bit… Well at least he seemed willing now.

                “F-Fine! We can do that. I guess I can pretend you’re a girl.” The blond said looking to the side embarrassed that he got so turned on from a mere kiss. but he didn’t have much time to question hisown reactions as Bakura was ontop of him again, kissing him deeply. It wasn’t long before the tongues started battling again and hands roamed the bodies hungrily. It was the middle of the night so Bakura didn’t think anyone would be out to hear them and see them… though it would make everything more interesting.

                “Even though I do not like the part about being imagined as a girl, whatever floats your boat is okay with me” he said and managed to turn them over, even though they sort of fell on the ground, but it was a part of his plan, don’t question it, and get Marik on top of him. “And now let’s get to the fun things~” he purred and pulled Marik down for another kiss before he can say anything against this all. Their make out session continued and it didn't take long for them to strip Bakura down to just underwear. Marik pulled back a bit and looked at hisown and then at the other's body.

                "Why are you so pale?" he asked, practically breaking the mood. Bakura chuckled at that before smirking. Why? It was pretty obvious. The guy spent endless days out of the sun.

                "Cause I hate the sun. It burns my skin" he said and noticed a hurt, surprised expression on the other's face. "What? You never saw someone like that?" he asked and the other just shook his head before leaning down and starting to lay kisses on the other's neck. The soft kisses grew to tender licks and sucks here and there before he reached the pulse point. There he bit into the pale skin, causing Bakura to moan. _'HOLY MOTHER OF LIFE! How does he know how to do that?'_ Bakura thought as he let Marik suck on his neck a bit to leave a mark, Bakura didn't mind the possessiveness. On the contrary, he _loved_ it. The rougher, the better.

                Marik's kisses traveled south, to the rim of Bakura's boxers. But as he was about to take them off, Bakura stopped him. "Shouldn't I be the one sucking you off?" he asked rising a brow at the tanned man who just returned the look.

                "We can do each other if you'd prefer." Marik suggested and received a creepy Cheshire cat’s grin from Bakura. "What? What? Why are you grinning at me like that Bakura? I don't like it!" Marik said pouting at the pale man a bit.

                "Oh, nothing. Just didn't expect a straight person to willingly offer to suck me off. "He said before pulling the male close and kissing him deeply before pushing him back and getting on top of him with a smirk." I'll take you on the offer for 69. Haven't done it in a while" he said before stripping the last piece of clothing and positioning himself properly with his head above the other's crotch and his own crotch above the other's face. He went down almost instantly, first giving the bulge in the other's swimsuit a few hollow kisses, before freeing it and beginning to lick it from bottom to top. He found it interesting that even this part was tanned. He started teasing the tip slowly before taking it into his mouth, pushing it deep in, testing his gag reflexes. He hasn't sucked someone off in a while so he needed to make sure. After pulling the cock back out, he got back to licking it and kissing it. All in all, teasing actions to drive the other crazy.

                Marik wasn't lazing on his end either. He had done similar to Bakura, licking the cock at first bit before taking it in his mouth and beginning to suck on it, bobbing his mouth the way that made Bakura moaned around him. ' _Damn, he is good at this... Maybe Egypt will be the best vacation ever._ ' Bakura thought with a smirk. He really enjoyed the way Marik would take him in his mouth and twirl his tongue around his dick, somehow pressing it against all of Bakura's sensitive spots. No one ever managed to do that from the first try.

                With the _talents_ each of them seemed to possess, it didn't take either of them too long to reach their climaxes. Bakura swallowed without problem, while Marik coughed some out. "You should have warned me when you were _close_!" Marik said glaring a bit at Bakura as the other got off.

                "Oh I'm sorry. But I was kind of busy with your _cock_ in my _mouth_. And your _cum_ soon enough as well." Bakura responded nonchalantly like they were talking of things like children’s card games and not sex. He wiped his mouth a bit before turning to Marik with a smirk. “So, darling… What pose would you like to do it in? Since you’ll be imagining I’m a girl, I bet you’d choose the doggy style, and I have nothing against it” he purred invitingly as Marik seemed to actually think it through.

                “I’ll take it… Do you have lube? And a condom?” Marik asked rising a brow at the other in a questioning matter. He surely was heedful about this all. Bakura couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached for his jeans and pulled out a pack of lube and a packed condom.

                “Always. I might fuck around, but I’m clean and I tend to stay that way.” He said as he opened the condom and began to roll it down the other’s member as he leaned in and stole another deep kiss. This one didn’t last as long as previous ones, but it was just as hot. After the condom was in place, Bakura handed the other the lube before getting on all four in front of the other, with his ass a bit higher in the air. “It’s better if you prepare me a bit first. I like it rough, but am not up for it right now.” He said with a smirk. It didn’t take too long before he could feel a single cold slick finger penetrating the tight ring of muscles. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as he felt the finger moving around, exploring his insides, before a second digit was added and they started to scissor inside of him, and stretching him up nicely.

                It didn’t take long after adding a third digit for Marik to find Bakura’s prostate and make the male arch his back and moan out louder than earlier. And it even made Bakura a bit embarrassed. He knew he could produce some erotic noises, but this was too much even for him. Marik must have been stunned by it too cause he stopped the movement of his hand, but continued it soon again before pulling the fingers out. Bakura wanted the pleasure to continue, but he knew something better was soon to come.

                “Are you ready?” the tanned male asked, making Bakura roll his eyes and answer sarcastically. “No, I’m just waiting here ‘cause I feel like it. Of course I’m ready, idiot” he said before taking a breath to relax himself as he felt the other’s hands on his hips. Soon he could feel something prodding his entrance before it pushed inside. He bit his lower lip at the initial pain from the sudden stretching, but he surely didn’t mind it. He liked a bit of pain during sex, he was a masochist, sue him.

 _‘Mmm~ It certainly is better with the real thing… This’ll be a nice vacation- that was sure’_ he thought as he started to move slightly against the other once he adjusted himself to the intrusion. The blond must have gotten the idea of what he wanted as he started to pull out, only to thrust back in. Bakura let out a soft purr in approval once the thrusts begun. He knew his hands and knees were getting hurt from the sand, but right now he couldn’t care less.

                “Oh dear _Ra_ , you’re so tight!” he heard the blonde groan as he thrusted in and out of the pale man’s rectum. He had quickly found a pace that was okay for both of them and Marik tried to hit the other’s prostate with his thrusts, but at first it seemed impossible. And as he was about to give up, the male under him arched his back and moaned out louder than before, letting his chest fall to the ground and keeping his ass in the air so the other could reach deeper.

                “Fuck yes, do that again, Marik” he said panting before another almost scream-like moan emerged from his throat. “And do it… Faster. I’m not a porcelain doll” he said and was glad when the thrusts rose in speed, reaching deeper inside of him like that. Both started moaning and groaning in unison. It was obvious they were nearing their climaxes fast. Marik moved one of his hand up to grab the other’s hair and pulled him up by it.

                “Stop telling me what to do! I am not a kid!” he sibilated at him before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. And if Bakura wasn’t already turned on to no end, now he would be. The other surely had his own moments of being rough and dominant. ‘ _Done. He is so this vacation’s toy.’_ Bakura thought before his mind went completely blank from the hard thrusts attacking his prostate.

                Not long after the kiss had Bakura came, his muscles clenching around the other’s member. The heat obviously brought the other over the edge as well as he released. Bakura could feel the other’s already softening member leaving his ass as he sat down onto the sun bed panting. Bakura just let his body fall on the side to relax a bit as he looked up at Marik.

                “You were _great._ Can’t wait to feel this every day~ Or, should I say, _night~”_ he purred out as he propped himself on his elbow looking at the other a bit before getting up and stretching a bit. He was welcomed by the, oh so, familiar pain in the ass. “Hmm?~ You went really rough at the end, didn’t you?” he asked.

                “That was because you were annoying. Telling me how to fuck you. I _know_ how to fuck, Bakura” Marik said defensively and the white haired guy only laughed before leaning in, stealing a chaste kiss, a complete opposite of the kisses they shared before the act of joining. It left a rosy blush on the blond’s cheeks. “Now you’re lovey-dovey” he mumbled to himself as Bakura let out another laugh.

                “Darling, I am not a lovey-dovey kind. I told you, after the 15 days I have to spend in this Devil’s Pit you call a country are over, I’m going back to my lovely London. And thus never seeing you again.” He said with a smirk. “So for your own good, don’t fall in love with me. I don’t do love. It’s too mushy for me. I am more of a ‘fuck for some time then leave’ kind of guy” he said with a light shrug as he started dressing himself up. Marik pulled his swimming trunks on as well before muttering something on Arabic and then adding on English.

                “You don’t have to worry, _darling”_ he said in a mock tone, “I won’t fall for you. This is strictly business, right?” he asked and Bakura nodded, glad the other understands. The vacation will surely go better than he expected at first… He might not need to even kill anyone to have his share of _fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Xara-Shit  
> Tozz fiik!-Screw You  
> Ya gazma yibn ig-gazma!-You shoe, you son of a shoe.


	2. Now You Are Leaving, But Is It Forever (Marik's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marik tries to stay true to the deal of not falling in love with Bakura... But is it really that easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, second chapter of the story, there might be an Epilogue added later, but for now I will mainly focus on my main story, that's for sure.  
> Beta read by my darling friend.

                Marik yawned as he worked in the garden of the hotel. He felt extremely tired after all these days… It’s been what, 10 days? For 10 days, he spend the day working all day, from 7 am till 9 pm in the hotel, helping out everyone who asked for his help, plus doing all the other chores, and all night having sex with that white haired Brit… Why did he ever agree to those terms…

                _“If I’m able to make you horny with one kiss, you’ll have sex with me now and accompany me till the end of my trip, deal?”_ the words echoed in Marik’s mind as the male’s smirk appeared as well. He quickly shook his head as he got back to sweeping the floor. It was way too early to think of the guy. “ _But, no matter what we do, no matter what happens, you are not to fall in love with me. Capish?”_ he swore to himself a bit before mumbling. “Who would even fall in love with you… Behiima.” he said as his sweeping became somewhat more angry.

                “Umm, excuse me… Can you tell me where the back garden is? I would really like to see it” he heard a soft voice from behind him. He just sighed as he put on the best smile he could manage at that point and turned around. The male in front of him looked like a small, innocent version of the sex monster he was fucking not that long ago. The boy looked around probably wanting to see what it was that scared the person so much. Marik calmed down fast and the smile returned.

                “Ahh, yes. Come this way, sir” he spoke the way he was taught as he led the kid towards the garden. The garden as really grand and beautiful, no wonder the kid wanted to see it.

                “No, no. You don’t need to call me ‘Sir’. I feel old like that. Just call me Ryou, you are a few years older than me anyway” the boy said and Marik could feel that he was smiling like a child. It irritated him.

                “We’re here, Ryou” he said, slapping on a smile again as he stood in front of the gate to the garden. Ryou just walked in and looked around. “AH! Brother! There you are!” he called, and Marik heard an annoyed sleepy grunt coming from somewhere not too far inside the garden.

                “Ryou? What are you doing here?” Marik was unable to move. It was the same voice that teased him every night. It sounded different when it was just talking and not moaning his lungs out.

                “Mom and dad said they want to have at least one meal with you while we’re on this trip, so they sent me to get you.” Marik knew he should go away before the male notices he was here, but a part of him wanted to see Bakura reacting in front of his little brother.

                “Fine! I will have one meal with them.” the voice was approaching and soon Bakura came into view looking all sleepy. Marik noticed the expression on his face go from bored to slightly scared. He couldn’t help but approach him and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

                “I didn’t know your brother was this cute, Bakura~ I’ll see you tonight, then~” he purred out, making sure Ryou hears as well before smiling to Ryou innocently and adding “Bye bye, Ryou~” . Then he walked away, leaving Bakura stunned and in need to explain to his brother why the fuck was he kissed by a guy and what will be happening tonight.

* * *

 

                Marik was weirdly excited about that night. He was sure Bakura will be pissed at him… And that was exciting him. He was sure the sex was going to be great tonight… When did he even start thinking like that… At first he hated that the nights, during which he should be sleeping and resting for tomorrow, were the most exhausting part of the day, but after 10 days he got used to it… Well, Bakura was great in bed so that helped, somewhat.

                He didn’t need to wait long before the angered male practically broke into his room. “Oh, hello Bakura. I wasn’t expecting you, or anything” Marik said with a smile from his bed on which he was laying only in boxer shorts. It took all of his willpower not to shiver under the cold killer gaze of the albino man.

                “Oh, hello Mr.I’m-not-gay-but-here-let-me-kiss-you-in-front-of-your-kid-brother-who-still-believes-in-Father-Christmas.” Bakura growled as he approached the bed and got on top of Marik with ease. “I could just kill you right here and now…” he said, making a slight pause.

                “But-? I know there’s a ‘but’ Bakura” Marik almost purred those words as he watched the anger on the other’s face. This was way too amusing for the blond boy, even though he was playing with life and death; he wanted to test to exactly what point he can piss of Bakura and stay alive.

                “But! Having sex with you feels good. And I don’t feel like going and searching for a new play-toy for the last 4 days. So, I’ll have to leave you alive for now~” the smirk that appeared on Bakura’s face did miracles to Marik. More like his groin but yeah. “Now, how about we get down to business~” there was a low purr that followed the male’s slightly huskier tone, and oh, did Marik’s groin react to that or what.

                “As you wish~” Marik said, flashing Bakura a smirk as he reached up to begin undressing the male, but his hands were stopped fast, before they even touched the material. He rose an eyebrow looking up at Bakura. “Aren’t we gonna do it?” he asked.

                “Yes. But I’m still going to punish you for what you did” the albino said with a smirk as there was a light clinking noise. Marik blinked before feeling his hands getting cuffed to the bed. He looked up them and tugged a bit, noticing he wouldn’t be able to free himself so easily. “Now, now~ Just lay down and enjoy your punishment, darling” he purred out as he leaned down capturing Marik’s mouth in a soft kiss, too soft for Marik’s liking, but as he wanted to deepen it, Bakura’s lips already left his.

                “He-!!” he tried to protest, but it died on his lips as Bakura’s lips started kissing down his neck. He felt a shiver crawling down his spine from those tender, teasing kisses. “Are you going to torture me with teasing?” he asked, finding the power to speak after he got used to the kisses. Bakura didn’t answer him, but simply bit into the other’s neck, not minding drawing out a bit of blood. Marik hardly stopped himself from screaming at that.

                “Nope, I have prepared a lot of different fun things for us to do, darling~” he purred as he let go before starting to lick the blood off. Marik didn’t even know he got together with such a psychopath… And he couldn’t help but ask himself why it was all turning him on and why wasn’t he screaming for help. The kisses continued down Marik’s chest, with bites here and there. Marik was sure that he will wake up covered in bruises and bite marks…

                “Can’t you just get down to business already? You know I work an early shift tomorrow!” Marik said before letting out a moan when Bakura ‘accidentally’ rubbed his already pulsing member. The albino man really intended to torture Marik tonight.

                “Hmm? Maybe I do, maybe I don’t~ Doesn’t change the fact that I will take good care of your body tonight, Marik. I’ll be sure to make it remember not to mess with me again~” he said with a smirk as he reached the male’s underwear. He took them off with one swift tug and Marik felt another shiver as his groin was hit by cold air. “Oh~ Well, you don’t seem to be hating any of the things I’ve done to you till now it seems~” Marik could hear the purr again as he glanced down at the other who was licking his lips before taking Marik’s cock into his mouth. Marik couldn’t help but arch his back and moan at the warmth.

                “Oh my Ra… I almost forgot how great your mouth feels…” the tanned boy groaned, his mind going blank. But such a feeling didn’t last too long as the other pulled his head back and decided it was better to just kiss up and down the other’s length. Marik groaned irritated at the albino’s teasing behavior. He wished the other would just take him in his mouth again, but nope.

                “Enjoying yourself?" the albino asked as his lips left the blond's length and started making soft kisses on the insides of his thighs. Marik shivered some more as his dick pulsated from being left unattended.

                “Bakura... Please finish what you started!" Marik cringed after hearing his own voice. It had a begging note to it. But it didn't help any seeing as Bakura only bit his inner thigh, making him moan again. _'Damn this teasing bastard! How long does he plan on keeping me like this?'_ Marik thought as Bakura kept just kissing his thighs.

                “Heh… You really want to fuck me, eh? And here I thought that you hated being with guys” Marik felt his cheeks brightening at those words. He did say them before but come on. It was 10 days ago. When he still believed that he was straight... Now, he knows that he is bi at least.

                “Shut up! You know I started to enjoy this!" he said and watched as Bakura looked up at him with a smirk. Not long after that, he took a hold of Marik's member with his mouth and took it all the way in before pulling back with a bigger smirk. Marik wasn't sure what to think anymore. A minute ago he was pleased with the other starting a blowjob, but now he wanted to kill him for teasing him.

                “Good boy. You can be rather cute when you want to" he said with a smirk before simply stripping all of his clothes off. "You're lucky I'm not a patient person or else this could have lasted most of the night." he said before getting on top of Marik again, grinding their groins together as he leant down for a soft teasing kiss with Marik. Marik just groaned again when the kiss was broken. It was little to say he enjoyed those kisses during sex. At first they were great distraction from the fact that he was fucking a guy, but now they were reminders that he was fucking Bakura.

Not long after the kiss was broken did Marik see Bakura slowly allow Marik’s cock to enter him all the way. He just arched his back, swallowing a moan, while Marik could do no better than to groan softly. He hated being proven by Bakura that the albino had much more experience in these kinds of things than him. Marik opened his mouth, about to say something, but all that came out was a groan as Bakura started to move, slowly. Oh Ra did Marik want to grab him by the hips and just thrust up into him, but his hands were cuffed.

“Hmm? Something troubling you Marik?” the albino purred teasingly as he continued pleasing himself slowly and thoroughly. “Is there something you want me to do?” he asked purring softly as Marik just wanted to thrust up into him and fuck him thoroughly.

“Damn you Bakura! Go faster… I want it like usually…” he almost cried out. He watched as Bakura’s smirk only grew larger. Damn that fucker… All of this for a simple joke.

                “I don’t think so Marik. You see, if I were to do it like usual, you’d never learn~”the albino purred as he rolled his hips against Marik’s groin slowly. Marik didn’t know how he was able to keep such a slow rhythm. He himself was dying inside wanting to just finish this quickly.

                “Ra damn it, Bakura! I’m sorry for kissing you… Can’t you move faster now?” he asked in a begging tone as he thrusted his hips up a bit, wanting to get a better feeling. Bakura looked like he was thinking but continued moving softly.

                “Okay, I’ll do it the way you like, but~ You need to say that your body belongs to me for the rest of the trip and that you’ll do it with me even during the day if I feel like it” Bakura purred with a smirk. Marik just starred up at him. More sex? This guy was insane! He was hardly surviving this much.

                “How can you even deal with this much sex? I have work to deal with” Marik tried to fight it, but Bakura simply slowed down his movements completely, sitting on Marik like that with his cock filling him.

                “It’s your choice, Marik. I will make your wildest wishes come true, you know that~” Bakura said just starring down at Marik, waiting for the ‘magic words’. Marik was thinking.. and thinking… And thinking some more. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly. If he were to accept and say that, he would feel good now, but if he didn’t, Bakura would just get up and leave him all tied up here… He let out a sigh, giving up.

                “My body belongs to you for the rest of your stay in the great lands of Egypt so please use my body to please yourself to the fullest” he said looking away blushing a bit from such words.

                “Not exactly how I imagined, but it’ll have to work~” he heard Bakura purring again as he felt him rising, all the way up, till only the head was left in and then slamming himself back down fast, arching his back with a loud moan. Marik couldn’t hold his own moan in at the feeling. This was much better than the previous pace. “Heh~ I’m guessing you are loving this~”he heard the tease but ignored it, letting himself enjoy the faster movements of the other against his cock.

                It didn’t take him too long to cum inside of Bakura. Well, who wouldn’t after all the contracting of the other’s muscles around him. He was glad that Bakura didn’t take too long after him to cum all over both of their chests. Bakura reached for the tissues, he knew were close and wiped it off.

                Marik watched as he reached over above his head and unlocked the cuffs, freeing Marik’s hands. “I hope you learned your lesson now, Marik~ So, how about round 2?” the albino asked and Marik just rolled his eyes. He should have seen it coming. He pulled the other down for a deep hot kiss he waited for since the other walked into his room. After it broke, he just looked up into male’s brown eyes.

                “Get on all fours. I’m guessing you want to be handled rough right now.” he said, scooting a bit to the side to let the male position himself properly for it.

                “Oh Marik, see how you learned what I need quite well~”Bakura said with a chuckle as he got down on hands and knees waiting for Marik to get on with it. Marik just rolled his eyes as he positioned himself. He gave his cock a few pumps, to get it harder, before thrusting deep into Bakura, without a warning.

                His thrusts did start of as slow but hard at first, but soon he found his usual pace af fast thrusts, reaching the other’s prostate. After so many times he was to do this day after day, he memorized where it was. Bakura gave a reaction straight away, arching his back and moaning loudly.

                “Hnn~ Fuck yes, Marik. Just like that~” Bakura purred in between moans as Marik just reached and grabbed the other’s white mane, tugging it a bit to pull the other’s head up as he leaned forward.

                “I told you to be silent during sex, didn’t I?” he said in a husky voice before smirking. “Guess I’ll have to shut you up myself” he whispered before kissing the other roughly as his thrusts picked up in speed a bit. He could feel the other moan into his mouth and couldn’t help but feel proud of it. He was the one making the albino practically beg for more.

                The thrusts continued in the same fashion even after he broke the kiss. Bakura was silent for a bit, only letting out moans before he spoke up again. “Mmm~ You know I won’t be silent unless you force me to be~ Be as rough as you like, dear” he purred and Marik knew that it was a challenge. He made sure he thrusted harder into Bakura as he once again tugged on his hair, this time rougher.

                “Then I’ll have to occupy your mouth with other things so you don’t speak~” he said before kissing him softly, but seeing the other didn’t open his mouth willingly, he just smirked as he tugged at his hair again. Bakura gasped at that and Marik took his chance to slide his tongue inside.

                After a couple more thrusts, rough kisses and tugs at the fluffy white hair, both of them came in unison. Marik was first to get to him even a bit, enough to pull out of Bakura and lay down panting. Damn did that feel amazing. He felt a soft tug to his arm and when he moved it a bit, he felt the other snuggling close to him. He just raised his eyebrow not sure what is going on.

                “Bak-“he was about to ask him, but the other quickly put a hand over his mouth.

                “Shush. I have my cuddling moments, too, okay. Just shush. We’re spending this night together; I’ll leave in the morning when you go to work.” Bakura said, looking down so Marik wasn’t able to see his face, but he had a feeling there was a blush present so he just pulled him closer and snuggled him.

                “Your wish is my command~ te ~~s~~ bà ~~h~~ `ala xēr, baħibbak.” Marik spoke, adding in some Arabic, well, Egyptian Arabic. He heard a soft groan from Bakura.

                “Stop speaking your weird language… Or at least translate” he said snuggling in some more to Marik. Marik couldn’t help but chuckle at that a bit.

                “I just said ‘Goodnight’. Now sleep” he said and heard a muffled ‘You too’ from the albino before both yawned and let their bodies drift off to sleep.      

* * *

 

               Before he even knew it, the day has come. The day when Bakura goes back to London and he is left in Egypt to work and do everything like he did before… If only he would be able to do so. He knew that he’d spent at least 5 or 6 days, if not more, curled up somewhere, missing the albino. He knew this because somehow, somewhere and at some point in time, he had fallen for the albino. His looks, his voice, his attitude… Everything.

                He knew he is stupid for falling for him like that, but he couldn’t help himself. The albino had clawed his way into his heart, just like one other white thing. The image of Bakura playing with Fluffy popped into his mind. Both the albino and the cat looked like they were enjoying it. He let out a troubled sigh. He REALLY didn’t want to drive Bakura and his family to the airport, but he had to. It was a part of their deal.

                He noticed the two albino kids walking towards him with their parents. He blinked a bit looking at the parents who looked nothing like their kids, but he didn’t want to ask. He saw plenty times that kids and parents looked nothing alike even when they were blood related. So he just put on a smile as he greeted them, saying he will drive them to the airport. He stole a quick glance towards Bakura who seemed to act like the past 15 nights never happened. He just cursed him in his mind as he kept the smile on. If he learned anything, it’s to smile, pretend everything is okay and just move on.

                “Let’s go, kids. We have a flight to catch” the father said as Ryou nodded his head happily. Marik got onto the driver’s seat, not wanting to look at more of these ‘family’ moments. He can’t even remember one happy memory of his father. He only remembers the beatings and torture… He quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind and smiled as he checked that everyone got in the car. He noticed in the rear mirror that Bakura was sitting in the middle and starring straight at him and he quickly shifted his view to the road in front as he started the engine and drove off towards the airport. It took a nice 30 minutes to get to the airport from the hotel and during the ride, the family, except for Bakura, kept laughing and joking and talking. Marik glanced a few times in the rear mirror only to see Bakura still staring at him. It made him feel awkward and shy.

                Marik was more than happy when they arrived at the airport at the end. Cause it meant escaping Bakura’s piercing stare. He opened the door for Bakura’s mom like a gentleman. After they all got out, he was ready to get back in the car, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “And where do you think you’re going? You’re sticking with me till I board that plane” he heard the oh-so-familiar voice say and he couldn’t help but gulp. So much about a quick escape. He locked the car and followed after Bakura into the airport. He tried to act as if he knew what was going on, even though that was almost impossible, seeing he had hardly ever stepped outside of his house as a kid and even after he grew up, he only went to work and back. He had never went on a vacation, so he never traveled with an airplane either.

                When they got inside the airport halls, Bakura stopped him and watched as his parents and brother walked away before he turned to Marik. Marik was just looking everywhere, hoping this would soon end. The albino handed him an envelope and he just looked at it raising his eyebrow. “What is this? Are you paying me for the sex we’ve had?” Marik asked, hurt a little too obvious in his voice. The albino just looked down at him with a smirk.

                “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” he said as he pushed the envelope in Marik’s pocket. “Open it when you’re alone.” he said before looking around. Marik looked at the envelope worried at what it might be inside. If it was money, it would mean this was seriously one time only and after Bakura gets on that plane it’s all over. No returned feelings, no waiting for him to come back cause he obviously won’t… Nothing. Just going back to his old life. “Arabs hate gays, right?” the albino’s words snapped him out of his thought.

                “Huh? Yes… Why?” Marik raised his eyebrow in question, but instead of any form of answer, he just got pulled towards the bathroom. He just went with it. He was rather intrigued what Bakura had in mind. The white haired boy looked around in the bathroom before pushing Marik into one of the stalls. Marik’s eyes widened, but any questions he had died on his tongue as the other’s mouth covered his own. He didn’t waste a second as his hands found their way into the male’s hair, deepening the kiss.

                Soon a rough clash of the tongues begun, as each of the two male’s fought for dominance. The kiss broke only after both males lost their breath. Marik panted a bit, looking up at Bakura with a flushed face. “Well, you became rather good at kissing Marik… too bad I can’t take you for a quickie in here cause the plane should be leaving soon.” Bakura said before leaning down and biting into Marik’s neck hard and sucking on it enough to leave a bruise. “Hmmm, that is pleasing enough… Now, Bye-bye Marik~ May we meet again. Till, then, get better at sex so you can get me begging for more~” he purred out as he walked out of the stall. Marik sat on the toilet seat, just starring after the male, not really sure what exactly happened. He touched his mouth and then his neck before shaking his head and heading out. It was time for him to go.

                He walked straight out of the airport and to his car. When he got inside, he pulled out the envelope and looked it over. It didn’t seem like there was money inside… He opened it and found only a piece of paper inside. It was folded a few times and as he unfolded, he saw a short letter.

                “ _Marik, I know that you probably opened this the moment you entered your car after I went to the plane, but I seriously don’t care. Anyway, here’s my e-mail address and you **better** keep in touch or I will get on the first airplane back and shank yo’ ass... So yeah… I had fun these days and if we ever end up in the same town again, It’d be nice to see each other again… And fuck of course.”_ it said in the letter and Marik couldn’t help but feel butterflies forming in his tummy. The letter might have not sound like much, but after spending 15 days with him, Marik learned what the other was like more or less.

                “Ana 3ayez akon m3aky. he whispered looking up to the sky as he hugged the letter close. He didn’t care that he was acting like a girl, he was just happy that the other actually wanted to stay in touch and not end it all right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Behiima-Idiot  
> tesbàh `ala xēr, baħibbak-Goodnight, love you  
> Ana 3ayez akon m3aky.-I want to be with you.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marik goes to London(For the first time) to visit Bakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the fic filled with fluff(?) and mostly derping I guess  
> Maybe too much pov switching but eh~  
> betad as always.

**_ Marik POV _ **

                The young male was sitting in the airplane, near the window. It was his first time on the plane and he was both nervous and excited. He was visiting his boyfriend, he loved how that sounded even thouh the other didn't call him anything alike, in London. It's been a few months since they last saw eachother in person. Thank god for video chatting or the tanned male would have gone crazy right from the start. He tried his best to act as if he had no feelings for the male over the video chats, but now when he'd face the other face to face... He wasn't so sure he'd make it.

                A hand was put on his knee to calm him down. It was that of his older sister Isis. She smiled at him softly and stroked his knee. He didn't know if she is doing that to calm his nerves about the flight or did she know about who was waiting for him, well them, in London. "Calm down Marik. We will be there soon. Everything will be fine." she said with her gentle yet all knowing smile. Isis was like a mother to him and he loved her more than anything. On her other side was their brother Odion. He was a quiet, scary looking guy, but a softie at heart. Especially towards Marik. Isis and Odion both came on this trip with Marik for two reasons. First was obviously to make sure their baby brother doesn't get hurt. And second was so he doesn't hurt anyone around himself.

                The flight didn't last too long. Marik ended up falling asleep at some point so it seemed even shorter. When they landed, he couldn't help himself as he jumped from his seat and practically ran out of the plane to go look for Bakura on the airport. He wanted to see him and hug him and everything. He wouldn't mind it even if the malr smirked at him and asked for a quickie in the bathroom. His cheeks reddend at such thoughts... Where was that damn albino when one needed him?

**_ Bakura POV _ **

                He stood leaned against the wall near the arrival gate, checking the clock and the list of arriving flights one too many times. He didn't even know why he was even acting like that. When the male comes he came... Speaking of 'coming'! That guy better be ready for a few rounds. Bakura was surely not gonna let him act as he wants. He waited for se- Wait! Why did he wait for this? He could have done it every day, but... Video chat! He is blaming it on school and video chatting! No other reason! Just school and having to video chat with the doofus who hardly even knew how to make his camera work right. Or forgetting the camera was on and just stripping... Oh just how many times did Bakura want to pull him close and kiss him and bite him... He slapped himself from such thoughts and checked the time table again. The plane should have landed... But where is that damn Egyptian?

                It took him 15 more minutes to spot the tanned boy in the crowd and only slightly longer for the other to notice him. When he did, he came running to him smiling like an idiot, that he was. "Bakura! You really came!" he said when he got over to him.

                "What did you expect? To leave you wandering the streets of London alone?" he asked and when he saw the other actually thinking about the question, he sighed. "Don't answer that." he said before his well known smirk came back to his face as he grabbed the other's chin and pulled him slightly closer. "But I'm sure we can think of things to do together" he said and watched the other blush a bit. He was obviously imagining all the fun they can have. He was ready to pull him towards the bathroom for just jacking off if not a quickie, but then there was an efeminant voice.

                "Marik Ishtar! Come back here and take your damn bag." she said in a bossy manner and Bakura couldn't help but sigh. Fun ruined. Why the fuck did the guy even bring his mother here. It was supposed to be their fun time.

                "Isis!!! I'm in a middle of something!" the tanned male whined as he turned around towards the approaching raven haired female and the bald man next to her. Bakura couldn't help but let his eyes wander down Marik's back, all the way to his ass. He had a fine ass, but Bakura enjoyed something else that belonged to him. A soft meow was heard from the cat box thing the baldy was carrying and Bakura quickly darted his eyes there. He saw the little ball of white fur inside.

                "You brought your cat?" he asked like it wasn't obvious. The three heads snapped to him confused like if he asked some stupid question like 'Are you from Egypt?'.

                "How can I leave Fluffy at home? He is important part of the family." Marik said in a rather childish voice. As much as he'd usually find such a behaviour a turn off, ’cause Ryou, on Marik it just made him want to do more naughty things to him and drag out the perverted side of Marik Ishtar out.

                "Forget I even asked." Bakura said rolling his eyes. He didn't need a boner right now if he couldn't have Marik take care of it one way of another.

                "And who might you be?" the female asked in her soft voice. Well, what could he even answer on that? 'I'm the guy your bro fucked while I was on vacation in Egypt'? That would certainly bring out the red on Marik's cheeks again... He had to think of something and fast.

                "He is my friend, Bakura. The one I'm always talking to over the internet" Marik seemed to answer in his stead. The answer seemed to more or less please Isis, even though she was still a bit wary of Bakura, it seemed.

**_ Marik POV _ **

                "Oh... That kid..." Isis said. Her voice sounded quite disapproving... It was a good thing she didn't know all the things the two boys did back in Egypt. She would have surely murdered the albino if she knew, and Marik wouldn't want that to happen. He wanted to be alone with the albino... But how? An idea hit him pretty fast. He turned towards Bakura with a lost expression.

                "Bakura, can you show me where the bathroom is? I really need to pee." he said, acting a bit shy so that Isis doesn't get what he really wants to do.

                "You just he-" the albino started speaking, but Marik quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards where he suspected the bathroom to be.

                "I said show me!" he said and soon felt the other letting go of his hand. He seemed to get the idea, if him leading him the correct way was anything to go by. They arrived at the empty bathroom soon after and Marik easily pushed the albino in one of the stalls. The albino didn't really seem to fight it when he began kissing him deeply. He missed this feeling. Bakura's lips against his, their tongues fighting for dominance while the hands roam each other's bodies freely.

                "Well, look who is up for it" the albino commented aftef breaking their kiss. He was smirking at Marik with that usual, sexy, smirk of his.

                "Shut up! 1. It's been forever. 2. You are looking damn hot today!" the Egyptian couldn't help practically growling at the other. He really didn't want to hear it from the Brit right now.

                "Haha, calm down." he said and slid his hands around the other's hips and pulled him closer, making them grind against each other. "I missed you two. We should arrange to meet while you're here and.." he leaned up and licked along his cheek, "Have sex" he whispered. Marik couldn't help but whimper at that. He wanted him so bad now!

                "Marik, are you in here?" the sound of the bathroom door opening and his brother's voice snapped his head up. Fuck fuck fuck. FUCK! If Odion find out about this, he is screwed!

                "Yes! I am taking a leak!" he answered sounding a bit grumpy, like any person would when you've interuppted them taking a piss.

                "And whete is your friend? I don't see him around." he continued. Can't he just leave?

                "He went to buy some snacks! Go back to Isis! I can't pee like this" he said hoping the other would leave while the male under hims couldn't help laughing, but at least he covered his mouth to muffle the sound.

                "Okay. Don't take too long" he heard the male leaving through the door. Once the door closed, he let out the breath he was holding.

                "That was close... I guess we will have to do this some other time" he said as he pulled away from the other. "Oh and here" he handed the male a bag of peanuts from his pocket. You'll need to come back with something" he said before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

                "What? Are you acting innocent now?" the Brit asked before pulling the Egyptian in for a deep kiss. "This is how you kiss!" he said.

                He didn't comment anything. What could he? The other obviously didn't see him as anything other than a playtoy. And he really thought that they grew closer while far away from each other. He silently walked out of the bathroom, followed by the albino. They soon reached Isis and Odion.

**_ Bakura POV _ **

                The chaste kiss in the bathroom scared Bakura. Mostly cause he enjoyed it. The kindness, the love behind it. He had long ago told himself he won't worry himself with such bothersome stuff like love, yet when with Marik he felt like it was the most normal thing to do. Ugh! He hated this feeling. Mostly cause he knew that Marik will soon leave back to Egypt and such long distance relationship never work out.

                "Shall we go?" the Egyptian asked him. Bakura didn't know if it was the light or what, but the damn guy looked so damn cute. Bakura had to fight the urge to kiss him right there.

                "Yes yes. Let's go" he said as he lead them out of the airport and towards a taxi. The Egyptians probably had reserved a hotel for themselves. "What hotel are you staying in?" he asked.

                "The Montague on The Gardens" The female said and he just nodded. The hotel wasn't too far from his house, so he'll be able to go pick up Marik whenever he felt like it.

                "Okay. Get in. I need to tell Marik something" he said trying to sound the least suspicious. He really didn't want to tell his feelings to the other, but he knew that the other will probably nag him when he starts being lovey dovey. The two older Egyptians got into the taxi to wait.

                "What is it, Bakura?" the youngest asked tilting his head confusedly. Okay, that was not legal! The guy was too oblivious and too cute. He had to hold back the urge to just kiss him. Instead he took a deep sigh and said it the best way he could muster right now, and of course, not in english cause he is too damn known around here to just confess to someone, no matter male or female.

                Well, here goes nothing. "Ana bahhebak". He watched the color on the other's face drain and then quickly get exchanged with a deep red. Wait, did he prounounce it wrong? No, it can't be...

               "Wu ana kamain bahhebak." the other responded nefore wrapping his arms around the other's waist like a little kid. The albino looked away, sporting a light blush as he stroked the other's hair. "But what happened to 'Don't fall in love with me? Hmmm, Bakura!?" The Egyptian asked and Bakura could see the smirk he was sporting right there.

                "Shut it! You don't know what you're talking about!" Bakura said looking away. He felt the other letting go of him and insted taking his hand. "What? Are you gonna be all romantic now? Save it for someone who cares!" he said and only recieved a chuckle from the other.

                "Don't worry, Bakura. I won't ask of you things you can't give me. I will let you express it your way" Marik spoke and Bakura already felt like puking from such words. This is why he never did love.

                "Again, save such lines for someone who isn't a psychopath and a sociopath!" he said before grabbing the other by his chin and making eye contact with him while smirking. "Let's just have you come over and I'll kick my bro and parents out and we can have the wildest sex" he said licking his lips.

                "Oh, Bakura, you say the most romantic lines" the Egyptian teased before heading inside the taxi, Bakura soon to follow. "But I'll take you on the offer. I might as well use up everything that London has to offer" Bakura couldn't not snicker at that. How did he even fall for such an idiot, he wondered.

 

_**Le Fin** _


End file.
